Objects Crossovers
Object Crossovers is an Object Show that was created by EpicCDLand2 (Also Known As PlanetBucket22 On Youtube And DeviantArt). In this hybrid, 79 (originally 65) contestants from every object show (contestants or recommended) will compete for the chance to be crowned, "king (or queen) of object crossovers. As the show went on, 9 more were added in the game, making the total of 88. the host of this camp was Chicken Nugget. as the video process, co-hosts will add to the camp. this includes Bucket, TV, Ribbon, and Dahlia. The first four videos were just a standard 4:3 screen, but in later videos feature in the 16:9 widescreen. The current winner is Phone (OM). On August 12, 2017, PlanetBucket22 (EpicCDLand2) announces that Object Crossovers! will be end on October 29, 2017 (the same day where this camp first released) and season 1 will be the only season, confirming that there's never going to be season 2. About Object Crossovers! ''Golden Tokens:'' There's is a chance for a contestant to get a Golden Token, is by winning the challenges. Similar to Total Drama All Stars show, one of the contestants from the winning team will get a chance to find a Golden Token. Only instead, a host will choose only one of them. However, finding it is an extremely difficult. All of the contestants will have 1/10 chance to find it. Most of them don't find it, but a lucky one will earn it. Golden Tokens used for change the elimination. Giving the contestant who used it both a prize and immunity. Rotten Cakes: In Object Crossovers, there is a chance for a contestant to receive a rotten cake. Unlike the cakes from other object shows or camps, rotten cakes are giving to the contestant(s) who got the most dislikes and receive it before being eliminated. If you guys know or played as one of the contestants from Object Crossovers, stay away from it! Contestant Tokens: The contestants tokens based on the contestants from Object Crossovers!]] Contestants tokens are one of the most popular tokens in Object Crossovers! Each of the contestant tokens are the picture of a contestants (who didn't make it in Object Crossovers), hosts, guest stars, none in the other object show didn't make it in Object Crossovers, and the one from any object shows/camps who are cancelled or development for a long time. Heck they even the one with all of the 80 contestants who are in Object Crossovers are in it. However not all of the object shows and camps are not going to be features. They have to be popular and well known from everyone in the community (included the famous ones like TheTGrodz or XanyLeaves). Object Shows/Camps, who looks awful and get a negative reaction from the community will not be features (like Object At War, Object Competing For Something Epic, and Shape World). So sorry. Each contestant tokens will also be feature in Object Crossovers for every video (more or less, it depends how they're created). And they will have a bigger role for Object Crossovers in the future so stay tune. Elimination Table Contestants (Poses) Category:Shows Category:PlanetBucket Original Productions